Love
by Mander08
Summary: Will he be able to ask her? Or will he chicken out.R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers… but if I did that would be really cool… sorry let my imagination take over.

A/N: Alright I learned something new… one of my friends at school brings graphic novels to class, and every time I read it I only read the sound effects. I love the sound effects in graphic novels for some odd reason. Sorry I'm completely off subject, on with the story.

* * *

'_Look at her just sitting there listening to her music, man I can't believe I'm about to do this. God please let her say yes. Alright Jack you can do this, just walk over to her and ask her.'_ Jack started to walk over to where the woman was sitting quietly with her eyes closed. Jack tried to get her attention but she couldn't hear him, he sat down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. Her head shot up from where it had been resting and her eyes blinked open as she stared into Jack's brown eyes.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked smiling as Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. "What was that for?"

"What I can't give my girlfriend a kiss?" He asked with a pout on his face, as she laughed.

"Of course you can… but you seem to be in a really good mood. Why?"

"We've been dating for a few years now right?"

"Right," Her voice seemed a little unsure at where this conversation was going.

"Ummm… I was wondering," Jack started as he got up from the couch and kneeled down on one leg and took her hand.

"Jack?"

"Elizabeth Delgado, will you marry me?" He looked up into Z's big brown eyes.

Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. "Jack… I don't know what to say."

"I hope you will say yes."

"Of course I will," She said as she he slipped the big diamond ring on her finger. She jumped of the couch, onto Jack, and kissed him on lips… that is until the other rangers came in.

"WOW!" Sky said as he turned away from the two on the ground.

"My virgin eyes," Syd complained as she covered her eys.

"Ummm… what are you guys doing on the ground," Bridge asked them as he walked past them to get something to eat. Jack coughed, as Z got up and walked over to where Syd and Sky were still standing.

"You guys, you can look now," Z said uncovering Syd's eyes and turning Sky around to face the others.

"You sure, or are you gonna jump him again?" Sky asked sarcastically as Z punched him on the shoulder, "ow."

Z pulled Syd aside to show her why she and Jack were on the ground. Sky walked over to Jack, who was now sitting beside Bridge on the couch.

"So did you ask her yet?" Sky asked but before Jack could answer they heard a scream.

"Oh My GOD, That's HUGE! How much did that cost?" Syd's expression was priceless as she looked from the ring on Z's finger to Jack and back to Z's finger.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bridge replied as the guys started to laugh.

"Yeah I asked her."

"And apparently she said yes," Sky said as the girls walked over to them.

"Did you see her ring Sky," Syd asked him as she sat down o his lap. "That's the kind of ring I want." Z laughed as she sat down next to Jack, as he laced his fingers with hers.

"So when is your wedding?" Syd asked with excitement.

"Syd slow down I just proposed to her," Jack said staring at Syd, who was now on her feet jumping up and down. "Can I help you prepare for the wedding please, please?"

"Sure I don't see why not," Z said looking at Syd. "If you want we can get started right now."

"Oh my god, let's go," Syd grabbed Z's arm and pulled her up and they both went running out of the room, leaving the guys alone.

"Man I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Jack," Sky said getting up from where he was seated and looking at Jack.

"Yeah, with Syd helping plan the wedding, I hope you have a lot of money," Bridge said also getting up and standing next to Sky.

"Hey don't make fun of Syd."

"I'm not all I'm saying is she likes spending money."

"Guys, chill it's ok I know what I'm doing."

"Alright man, congratulations," Sky and Bridge said to Jack before they both started heading for the door.

"Hey just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can make fun of mine."

"I'm not making fun of her. I was just saying-"

"Guys drop it," Jack said as he sat on the couch looking at the door way the two had just exited. _'Well, it's done I asked her and she said yes, I will be able to live the rest of my life with the women I love.'_

_-END-_

_

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Was it good? Please review._


End file.
